Hermione, 16 ans, violée
by Calistha Layenna
Summary: Je crois que le plus dure pour moi a été de voir les gens heureux autour de moi alors que je souffrais. Bien sûr personne ne veut voir les blessures des autres de peur et par pitié. Je vois du sang sur mes cuisses et je tombais inconsciente sur le lit.


Me voici de retour avec une histoire que j'ai écrite lorsque j'ai écouté pour la première fois la chanson _Triste Novembre_ de Marc Antoine, alors pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance assez noire de cette histoire écoutez là au moins une fois. N'oubliez pas que ceci est certes fictif mais qu'il existe encore beaucoup trop de personnes qui se font violer, des filles ou des garçons, alors peut-être en lisant cette histoire cela vous fera réfléchir sur ce mode de violence gratuite.

Enfin assez parlé de ça, comme toujours dites moi si vous avez aimé ou détesté et bien sur, si vous ne voulez pas lire un viol cliquez sur précédent ou sur la croix rouge en haut à droite.

Merci et bonne lecture

Kristal

Si vous me voyiez dans la rue, vous penseriez que pour moi la vie est belle, que malgré mon visage qui n'exprime rien, je suis heureuse de vivre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que moi je veux vous montrer. Si vous voyez dans la rue, une fille avec l'air triste, les yeux rougis par les larmes, vous vous direz : "Elle doit être malheureuse ou bien malade". Mais une personne comme moi qui parait heureuse, vous ne vous demanderez pas " Elle doit être malheureuse ou bien malade" Non ! Vous ne le ferez pas car l'important pour vous c'est de voir que tout va bien en extérieur. Mais de l'intérieur, cela ne vous regarde pas. De toute façon qui penserait que moi, j'ai vécu pendant 6 ans des viols chez moi à cause de mon père. Hein ? Qui penserait que je me suis fait violer alors que j'étais chez moi ? Personne bien sûr, puisque personne ne le sait.

Hélas depuis que ma mère est morte, il y a 7 ans d'un cancer, mon père me fait subir ceci, je ne sais pas comment le décrire, tellement c'est abominable. Personne ne souhaite de se faire violer par son père ni par quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Moi, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Après le décès de ma mère, mon père a rejeté la faute sur moi, me traitant de chienne et de bonne à rien et me battant, cela a duré un an avant que l'infirmière ne me demande de me déshabiller pour me peser et qu'elle remarque les hématomes et les plaies sur mon corps. Elle m'a demandé qui m'avait fait cela, **mais comment pourrais-je dire que c'est à cause de moi que ma mère est morte et si mon père me bat ?** Je n'ai pas pu. Elle a appelé mon père, lui disant que j'avais beaucoup de blessures et qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention à moi à l'avenir. Cela ne sert à rien de demander à l'agresseur de surveiller sa victime alors qu'il la persécute.

Quand je suis rentrée, je m'attendais à le voir se diriger vers moi pour me taper, me brutaliser mais rien. Je suis donc partie faire mes devoirs seule comme tout le temps. Puis nous avons diné ensemble, et avant d'aller au lit, il m'a demandé de me déshabiller pour voir comment était mon corps. Gardant juste mon sous-vêtement, il m'a regardé sous toutes les coutures, puis il a commencé à me toucher puis à m'embrasser partout. Je ne comprenais plus rien, où était passé l'homme qui me battait tous les soirs ? C'est au moment où il a commencé à enlever entièrement ses vêtements et mon sous-vêtement que j'ai commencé à prendre peur. Même ses mots autrefois rassurants étaient maintenant qu'un son sonnant le glas de la mort de mon corps et de mon cœur. J'avais beau me débattre et crier que je ne voulais pas (je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer) il me déposait sur le lit seule. Mais comment un enfant peut-il s'en sortir face à un adulte plus robuste et plus fort que soi. Mes cris se moururent dans ma gorge quand il força ma bouche et inséra sa langue dedans. Même quand j'émis un son de protestation, il continuait à faire cet acte dégoûtant. Quand, j'ai vu que son sexe était aussi grand, je pris conscience qu'à la fin de ce qu'il entreprenait, je ne serai plus du tout la même. Maintenant que je ne pouvais plus crier ni me débattre, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. La douleur que je ressentis n'avait rien de comparable avec la douleur ressentie quand il me torturait. Je sentis une chose dans mon ventre, cela me faisait mal au bas-ventre, cela me brulait, puis quand la chose bougea en moi, je perdis connaissance en voyant du sang sur mes cuisses. Quand je me réveillai, la douleur était toujours là mais ce, il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire n'était plus là. J'étais seule, nue dans un lit rougie par mon sang et ma douleur.

Je subissais ce traitement tous les jours lorsqu'il rentrait du travail ou alors quand il s'ennuyait. Je n'avais plus de marques sur le corps mais il était détruit de l'intérieur. Cela a duré 6 ans, 6 années à se faire violer par son père, et sans que personne ne le remarque. Demain se déroulera son procès, maintenant que je sais qu'il ne viendra pas me voir la nuit pour me prendre, qui je l'espère va le condamner à p e r p é t u i t é. Le mot est lâché.

Je crois que sans Lui, je ne m'en serais jamais sorti vivante, il y à un mois, avant qu'Il arrive, mon père était encore en train de me violer et quand Il est arrivé j'étais inconsciente baignant dans une mare de sang avec sur mon corps dénudé mon père avec un couteau à la main. Il a avertit la police qui a incarcéré mon père et Il m'a emmené à l'hôpital, dans lequel je suis restée pendant 3 semaines et c'est là-bas qu'ils ont remarqué que j'étais une victime d'un violeur. La police a donc demandé un jugement et me voilà obligée de paraître devant mon salop de père. C'est le lendemain que j'ai appris qu'il encourait la peine maximum, et qu'il ne serait lâché dans la nature que quand je le demanderais.

Je m'appelle Hermione, j'ai aujourd'hui 24 ans, je suis mariée à Lui et j'ai un beau bébé et j'ai été victime de plusieurs viols, on en sort pas indemne mais on essaye de guérir ses blessures. Mon père s'est suicidé lors de sa 4ieme année de prison, et j'ai pu enfin réussir ma vie comme je le voulais.


End file.
